Shadowed Hearts
by SilentWhisper01
Summary: Almost 2 decades after the events of Deepground all Hell has broken loose, & war is once again surging. In the midst of it all AVALANCHE is on a race against time to find Yuffie's daughter who alone holds the key to stopping the chaos...bad sum YUFFENTINE


**_Author's Note: So everyone yes this is a Yuffentine based story, but has a central theme around Yuffie's daughter, not to say there aren't going to be major Yuffentine moments because they are. Basically this chapter is rough but hopefully you can get past my ragged introductions and will be able to enjoy the rest of the story! NOTE: I will only put one disclaimer in the first chapter of the story! We all know I don't own FF VII so let's not fret neh?_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own FF VII, because if I did Zack would have lived! T-T_**

**_Chapter One; White Rose_**

_17 years prior..._

_The sound of the trickling water echoed throughout the silent room, reverberating through the atmosphere and making the tension that much more compact. The occupants, well conscious occupant let a low sob escape between her lips as she watched the vital rise and fall of the other unconscious occupants chest, in, out she thought subconsciously. _

_It was all of her fault, all of it. Shoving her short locks from her eyes she wished for it all to be taken back, for all of the screws up of her life to be redone, just to save him, him, the one who risked himself to save her from her own stupidity. Reaching out with a small hand she pushed the black locks from the beds occupant's eyes and sobbed, her mind retracing its steps._

_She'd been stupid, she'd attempted to run from her fate, she drug him into it, into a false love she could never give him because of her duty. It had started out as just another squabble with her father, something that had become as common as breathing, until the mention of marriage had arisen. She'd smiled and turned it away like any other of Godo's ridiculous request, but this one Godo held steady on and it frightened her. _

_The White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie, had never felt such rage from her father, and opted to disappear to give him time to cool his temper. Packing several things she headed for the one place she knew she would find friendship and shelter, Midgar. She knew with one phone call she would be set up and sheltered until she could figure out what to do. Upon arrival she had learned that luck had been on her side and the majority of the AVALANCHE members we're currently taking root at Seventh Heaven. It was like old times, she thought, though her attention had progressively become more focused on a crimson eyed X-Turk, Vincent._

_True her child like crushes on him were silly and easily brushed aside, but as she had grown she'd come to see that her feelings were much more for him than they had ever been. Yet though, she would have never dreamed of admitting emotions as such to the stoic man who often made a stone look emotional. Throughout her stay she began to speak to him and he only replied in grunts and nods, a common reply from the man, and Yuffie felt her irritation grow. From there it escalated and before she knew what had happened she had lost something she would have never dreamed of giving and found love in a most unexpected place._

_It was secret, yes, but it was true that one time, then things slowly began to return to norm and Yuffie felt far more confused that she could have ever dreamed. That's when it happened; Godo came, seven legions of men at his disposal, and prepared to take the princess of Wutai in peace, or with force if necessary. Yuffie refused to go, and on those grounds the members of AVALANCHE stood with her, it was bloody to say the least._

_They fought for a time, AVALANCHE easily overcoming the Wutai soldiers until Godo put the aim on Yuffie, and made it clear that the Princess would be brought home, dead or alive. A series of rounds were shot and Yuffie wasn't quick enough, but he was. Slinging her out of the way, Yuffie skid away and watched in horror as the bullets pierced though Vincent's skin, leaving him bloodied and fallen. Everything after that had become a haze, but she knew one thing she'd given her freedom away to protect him, to make sure he survived._

_Godo had then escorted Yuffie back to Wutai, where she swore her allegiance to the kingdom and had the tendons in her arms severed, the likelihood of her ever wielding a shuriken were almost nonexistent. In a final plea and request Godo had allowed her to return and say farewell to one person before returning to Wutai and never seeing her friends, her family again._

_Therefore bringing forth her current situation, and the sudden choices she was forced to make. Pressing her lips softly above Vincent's eyebrow she wished him her final goodbyes. It should have never happened; she thought bitterly, she should have never seen the indestructible so vulnerable and so open, all because of her own stupid decision._

_Pulling forth a letter she placed it beneath his pillow before bowing in respect and retreating out the window. Landing with a slight plish she turned and watched the shadows of her friends speaking and felt another volley of tears escape through her eyes and combining with the rain. Live well, she thought sadly, she stood there for a time her hand lingering above her stomach remembering his promise, and then faster than a flash she was gone, her presence stolen away with the wind. _

* * *

Birds weaved throughout the warm breezes of the crisp summer air demonstrating the revived nature that had returned to Gaia after the fall of Shin-ra, which had occurred almost two long decades prior. The shouts of the villagers showing off their wares and the chiming laughter of children added to this appeal, and helped demonstrate how the planet wasn't the only thing that had been revived from the destructive and terrorizing hand of the once world power company. Wutai had risen from the ashes and now thrived with strength that many would have thought impossible, through this it was also able to climb the ladder into economic success. Yet in turn it still retained its own natural beauty that was alone its own.

The current Empress of the Wutai Empire, also known as the White Rose of their nation stood atop the wide balcony that overlooked the small houses below and reflected the common life of the average in Wutai. The bustling noises combined with the thick scent of freshly baked bread brought forth a sense of longing in the Empress, a longing for her youth and her freedom, but that life and dream had long remained dormant. Sighing through her nose she placed her hands on her hips, an unlady like manner but a habit that hadn't died away with her past.

Looking towards the sky she watched as the wind carried the birds in intricate patterns and allowed for her mind to wander towards her new life, to the home she had built in her father's stead and the responsibility that laid like an iron blanket on her shoulders and the commitment she had to her people, as well as her daughter. Flashes of a dark tressed girl passed through her mind and she felt her heart gallop. Her child, she thought bitterly running a thin hand beneath her eyes before turning and making her way into her room, and out through the doorway.

Descending the staircase her long gown trailed beneath her and her long hair bounced against her back as her dark grey purple eyes scanned her surroundings, her home. Her heart ached at the prospect that her daughter would be judged as any Nobel woman of Wutai and would be unable to explore the world, to find herself like she had. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her stomach turn in sharp knots, she wanted anything but that for her child. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head she thought towards the future and prayed her daughter would be able to escape the clutches of the cruel world she had been born into and would find who she really was...

No time to think of that now, she chided herself, a small hope sparking itself inside of her. Approaching a set of guards she watched in familiarity as they straitened and saluted her with a firm, 'Ma'am."

"At ease," she said playfully, a wide smile revealing itself on her face, "May I ask a favor of you boys?" She questioned, taking note of the youth of the two guards.

"O-of course Empress Kisaragi," The taller of the set answered, his wide blue eyes watching her in shock, "how may we be of service?"

"For one my name is Yuffie, not Empress," she smiled "And I believe you know of my daughter Azra..."

* * *

The sharp snapping of twigs echoed throughout the dense woods, as a dark tressed girl tumbled down the steep hill arousing the nature that occupied the surrounding area. Gaining speed the female tumbled the remaining few feet down the hill before skidding to a stop prior to crashing into a large stump. Growling she pushed herself up from her grounded position and glanced at her surroundings.

"Damnit," she murmured while pulling herself up into a kneeling position. It should have worked, she thought annoyed, it shouldn't have failed again. Jumping into a standing position she pushed her hair behind her shoulder as her dark eyes scanned her surrounding area. Internally kicking herself she thought over her battle stance, there was no way he should of gotten through she thought pertrubed.

A swishing to her left alerted her of her opponent's presence and she smiled lowering herself into a defensive stance. The reckless noise grew louder as she lipped the words 'too easy' before leaping backwards and attacking.

A loud squeal echoed throughout the clearing and the young teen resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she pushed herself up from the ground and pulled the guard up along with her. His hair shot in all directions and his wide eyes stared at the girl in shock before suddenly falling back against a tree.

"L-LADY AZRA!" The guard gasped, taking in the sight of the tall teenager. Azra stood at the tall height of 5'9 and had dark tresses of black hair that cascaded down her back accenting her oddly colored purple charcoal eyes, all in all a truly intimidating sight. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow she lowered her small sai and straitened her shoulders.

"Yes?" She questioned in a light alto voice, her hands straitening the black jacket she wore.

"The E-empress, I-I mean Yuffie, err your Mother," the guard stuttered, still clearly shocked from the abrupt attack of the Princess of Wutai, "she wishes to see you; tonight is your Right of Ascension Ceremony." At this Azra's eyes widened in sudden realization, shit she thought before shoving her weapons away and sprinting past the guard, her mind racing.

Trampling through the thick forest she growled, she'd completely forgotten, she hadn't even studied! Damnit, fathers going to be royally ticked, she thought annoyed as she leapt over brush leaving the startled guard standing there his mouth hanging slightly agape and a shocked look in his eyes. Suddenly behind the guard came a low rustling then a tackle. For the second time that day the guard screamed as he tumbled forward to the ground.

"Oops sorry I thought you were Azra..." The mellow tenor voice echoed, as the young man beneath him slipped into unconsciousness.

It just wasn't the newbies day.

* * *

Jumping over the ware stands Azra raced towards her home, her lean body easily covering the ground with rapid speed. Flipping over and on a overcrop she made her way onto the roofs of the City and glided her way across them her eyes locked on the structure of the palace. She'd been out training like every other morning and had let the ceremony slip past her memory, which wasn't hard to do considering it was not a portion of court life she wanted to face.

Slidding down the final roof she flipped expertly and landed in a kneeling position with a soft thud before shooting off once again. She knew that the Ceremony was more so a suitor selection than anything, and it was a time for the Emperor to show the family 'Jewel' to those interested, and to sell her to the highest bidder. At this Azra growled, this wasn't how her life was suppose to go, for her idiot little brother to take the throne and for her to be shoved into some villa serving as a man's maid until the end of time. She wanted freedom, she just wasn't sure how she was going to obtain it.

She knew from stories that her mother's youth had been very different from those of prior Wutainese lineage, she had once been an explorer of the world and had even fought in the great crusade against Shin-ra. She knew that her mother had had a family outside of the ones that she was blood bound too, though she rarely if ever spoke of them. Though those small details were the only ones of which she knew, her father and grandfather both had forbidden her mother from ever speaking of them.

Slipping through the gate to the palace she was greeted with a few 'mornings', but she paid them little head and she rushed up the pathway towards the entrance gate. Slipping over the wall and landing softly below Azra was met with a sight that made her stomach roll, in all of her petite glory the Empress of Wutai stood amongst the trees a small smirk playing on the corner of her lips as she watched her daughter slink her way towards her. Bowing in respect of her mother Azra was met with a familiar smack to the back of the head.

"You forgot didn't you?" her mother chided, a playful tone playing beneath her stern one. Looking up Azra smirked ever so slightly at her mother before receiving another smack upside the head and a death lock on her ear as her mother drug her through the palace gates and into the arms of several nursemaids. A subtle look of terror came over Azra's face as she looked at her mother.

"You wouldn't," she whispered as she watched the maids pulled out several layers of silk and containers of dark make-up. At this Yuffie grinned widely her hold never releasing pressure from her daughters ear.

"I would," she said lightly a teasing tone playing in her voice, "It's the only way to keep that dimwitted father of yours silent." At this Azra's eyes flattened, the hatred for her father was greater than even that of her mothers.

"You know this isn't going to work right?" The black haired teen whispered silently as she was lead up the stairs, careful hands creating boundaries around her to ensure her inability to escape, "I'll scare them all away. I wasn't meant to be a bride." At this Yuffie clicked her tongue in agreement, though only Azra knew and to the others it seemed only a gesture of annoyance and or thinking. Opening the door Yuffie lead her daughter into a small bathing room and smiled and the nurse maids began yanking the girls clothes from her, and shoved her into a tub of water. Coming up spluttering she glanced at her mother her eyes wide in disbelief.

With that Yuffie smiled heartedly at her daughter and slipped out the door, his eyes, she thought solemnly memories flooding her mind. Shaking away the thoughts she prepared herself to meet the spoiled rich boys who were to fight for her daughters hand in marriage. Yuffie snorted, fat chance, and with that she glided down the rails of the staircase a dark feeling settling in her stomach.

_**Author's Note: Okay so a few things I need to say:**_

**_1) This is a slow and bland chapter I know but its only introductions so no worries, it's gonna pick up the pace pretty quickly._**

**_2) I did not have time to proofread so for any grammar/spelling mistakes my apologies._**

**_3)This is a new idea I decided I'd toy with and hopefully it will end well._**

**_4) Please review! Next chapter should be up tomorrow._**

**_~Arrow Wolf_**


End file.
